to_dream_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghasaam Wakim
"I have traveled the Wightwood and seen the dead in peace, I have heard their ancient songs and I know this truly, there is something darker than death. Something so much worse than her jagged touch, and it is waking up." Origins Ghasaam Wakim Joined his father on a voyage from the ancestral lands to the continent Amerlyn, a mission sanctioned by the empire. They were sent to scout ahead and bring news of the events that occurred in these lands. For they knew nothing of what remained of their fledglings overseas, and this was due to the treacherous waters that lay in between. But now, united, they look to reach beyond their home and so sent forward expeditionary vessels to gather information. But once more the ocean showed to man why it was dreaded so, and all ships were lost. Wakim’s vessel managed to get further than the others, but met no happier fate than the others, and crashed but couple hundred miles of the coast of the to the south of the Wightwoods, and about a hundred to two hundred miles to the west of the Ghoulwoods. Hanging on to driftwood, Wakim was taken by the currents to the shores of Wightwood. By miracle, or stubborn will he was found still breathing but unconscious on the beach by an ancient race. The elves. For reasons unknown but to the elves themselves they saved this fourteen-year-old boy, but as he gained his senses and had recuperated they left him to his own destiny. He woke up, and was confused. The last he remembered was that the ship was terribly battered after the devastating sea-storms, and they were now threading uncharted waters. The ship already in a terrible shape, stood no chance as they struck jagged rocks that pierced the waves. With no rudder to steer the ship it crashed into the rocks and splintered, and then everything went black. Slowly as he looked out towards the endless ocean, bare feet feeling the smooth sand give to the weight of his feet, realization struck him like thunderous punches to the gut. Doubling over, standing on all four with tears falling down, he knew not what to do. So he sat there on the beach, looking dazedly over the shimmering waters. He sat there as the sun was replaced by the moon, as the water reached its cold fingers around his ankles and relinquished its embrace. And as the sun rose once again, he saw driftwood slowly draw towards him. Sitting in somber silence it eventually reached him. He took his gaze from the haunting horizon and looked down, noticing something metallic jutting out of the driftwood. Sticking out of it was a scimitar, not just any scimitar but the one wielded by the captain… his father. In astonishment he drew the blade out of the wood, and stood standing staring at it. He then smiled and laughed, for he remembered what his father would say whenever Wakim was worried about his travels. “Whatever happens my son, I will always find a way to share your journeys and watch over you. Life is not eternal, so we must find the joy in its limited passing. A part of me, will always be with you”. And then he grew sad and cried once more, as the memory of his father’s face still hurt. Myths and Legends Artefacts and Arcana Associates Family Father(Tharam Wakim): Uncle(Nuram Wakim): Ghasaam’s uncle was, or still is as far as he knows, the kingpin of the Wakim family. The specific reason for this is unknown to Ghasaam, except that he knows that his uncle and his uncle’s father did something bad, really bad, but extremely profitable. Their actions were what rocketed the Wakim family into a place of fame and fortune, and got their name revered across the lands. Ghasaam knows only what his father told him one night when he asked where their fame and luck came from. “We were once another family, noble but unnoticeable. We were forgotten, our names but a mystery to any other than ourselves. Most of our family tree were content in such a position, rotting away as time went by. But your uncle and his father, they wished for something greater. And when they saw an opportunity, they went for it. They dared do something no one else would, and thanks to that we have become something. No longer just another body to feed the soulless earth in its perpetual cycle, but someone who creates tidal-waves of change wherever we go. We have become a force of change, rather than a force of decay. This is why we revere our uncle and his father, for without them we would have been rotten husks of what we are now.” Mother(Asha Wakim): Mentally unstable, Ghasaams mother were usually sitting in her room. Never leaving, only muttering her insane ravings. This stopped during the time that Ghasaams sister came into their world, but after her departure her insane murmuring and habits returned. Sister(Liram Wakim): When Liram came into Ghasaams life, it was a time of joy. For his mother turned sane and he had someone to play with and teach what he had been taught. But when she turned Eight she suddenly dissapeared. His father would not give any word upon the issue, but her mother had this to say. He never went to see his mother again. "Oh Ghasaam, I’m sorry I did not see for love does blind the best of us. I thought I had an angel in silken robes but only now do I see the truth of what stands before me. She is no angel, holding love resplendent but a demon of the darkest kind, a crow in nature dark as sin. It is late to be telling you this but she is long gone, to spend time with one more accustomed to the shadows than the light. Her uncle will care for her well for in truth, his eyes are sharper and feathers darker than ours and there she will find a home. My heart breaks as I say these words but do not worry my little dove for where there is night, there must be day and your dawn shines brighter than all. But heed my words carefully before you fly away, listen well when the shadows come once more and when the crow calls, know that your time has come. It will not be long until this time of peace comes to an end. It is a time of swords and a night of blood And then she will come, our broken little crow And you will die in the shadow of great wings" Allies Enemies